


Hearts on the Table

by SweetSorcery



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: 1800s, Age of Sail, Angst and Humor, Crush, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, Hero Worship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Napoleonic Wars, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing cards with Admiral Pellew, Captain Hammond, and Hammond's enchanting nephew, Hornblower finds there is a lot more at stake than a few guineas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts on the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not archive this story elsewhere and please, no translations!
> 
> © and ™ of characters, locations, and some story lines - the estate of C. S. Forester, A &amp; E and possibly other entities; this story was written solely for the entertainment of other fans; no profit is made and no harm or infringement intended.

Jack Hammond had been watching Hornblower all evening. Since the young officer had entered the room with Bush, even while Admiral Pellew had been talking to him, and now, over their game of cards. He wished Hornblower - instead of his uncle - was sitting opposite him, for he could observe him so much more easily, and more surreptitiously, then. As it was, his dark grey eyes - nearly black in the warmly lit room - continued to dart in Hornblower's direction. It was involuntary, Jack told himself. One could not help but look at the man. Again and again and again. He felt himself grow too warm, and tugged his cravat away from his neck.

"Jack!" Captain Hammond barked to snap his nephew's attention back to the game at hand. Frowning at the guilty blush washing over Jack's cheeks, he too darted a sideways glance at Hornblower, though where Jack's eyes were full of admiration, his held nothing but contempt.

Admiral Pellew, whom luck - or rather, foresight - had placed opposite Hornblower, watched the far from subtle display with some measure of concern. His own ongoing relationship with his favourite officer had always been handled discreetly by them both, and thus ensured an acceptable level of risk. Yet this young man - this painfully beautiful young man - to his right had neither the years nor the caution required to keep his inclinations from public view. The admiral had attempted to give him a hint with his remark on discretion being the best part of valour, even in an officer's club, but the boy had either innocently or deliberately ignored his true meaning.

Worse yet, Jack Hammond was so damnably tempting, the admiral could not help but wonder whether even his ever vigilant Horatio might not throw caution to the wind. At least... once he finally noticed the sheep's eyes made at him! At this, Pellew could not suppress a smirk; his lover was as oblivious as ever to his effect on others, and hero-worshipping young midshipmen in particular, it seemed.

As though having heard the thought, Horatio looked up just then, and Pellew motioned to Jack Hammond with a tilt of his head, before winking in such a way that any casual observer would have sworn that he had merely been blinking a foreign object from his eye.

Horatio, however, knew better, and duly blushed. A thoroughly endearing habit he had never been able to shake.

To Pellew's right, an enchanted sigh could be heard, and to his left, a displeased grumble. Well, Pellew thought, at least the preposterous Captain Hammond would be too busy worrying about his nephew's proclivities being discovered to even begin to wonder about Horatio's or his own. He stifled a chuckle, and Horatio bit his lip in response.

Who would have thought? When he had told Horatio on his arrival that he had an exhilarating contest in mind for him this evening, this was not quite what he'd expected. He should have, probably, the very moment he had seen the look on Jack Hammond's face when he was being introduced to his hero. Captain Hammond's utter shock at the boy's declaration that given a choice of commanding officer, he would choose Horatio over anyone would be providing him with amusement for a long time to come.

A quick sideways glance at the young Hammond confirmed that he was quite beside himself by now. His lovely eyes looked positively feverish, and his hands were shaking as he made an inept attempt at letting his fingers brush Horatio's by placing his own card on the table almost at the same instant.

Horatio, of course, having finally received the message, jolted his hand back rapidly, only to gasp audibly an instant later.

Pellew immediately raised an eyebrow at Jack Hammond, and the guilty look on the boy's face confirmed his suspicions - yes, the lad was indeed making undue advances beneath the table. His slender hands were both busy shaking atop the wooden surface, so he must be rubbing his right leg against Horatio.

The situation held in equal parts horror and amusement, and Admiral Pellew was hard pressed to decide which outweighed the other. Though the decision was soon taken from him when he perceived Captain Hammond's short-lived triumph as the oaf declared with a triumphant smirk at Horatio, "Trick and rubber, I think."

In response, Horatio beamed at him like the sun itself. "I think not, sir," he said, placing a perfect Ace of Diamonds upon the table.

Pellew was biting his lips when Hammond mumbled, "So, down to the last trick then."

"Which, I believe, is mine also," Horatio promptly informed him.

Hammond, protesting, could only sit by and watch Horatio lay his Queen of Diamonds on the table. This was followed immediately by a boldly placed - and as Pellew thought, somewhat challenging - Four of Hearts from Jack Hammond. He himself had a mere Two of Hearts to offer, but he certainly meant it. He wondered... did the young Hammond?

"You hold but a Seven, do you not?" Horatio smiled winningly at the older Hammond, which had the man turn a furious shade of scarlet, and slam his Seven atop the pile of cards.

Pellew laughed out loud then. "I did warn you. His talents are quite formidable." He nearly lost his composure entirely when he saw the positively happy smile on Jack Hammond's face over his uncle's spectacular defeat at his hero's hands.

"Well, gentlemen," Pellew said, standing. "This evening has been quite an education." He glanced amusedly in Jack Hammond's direction.

"Damned expensive education at that," muttered Hammond as he fingered his wad of notes. He threw the money owed before Horatio, and made it clear to his nephew that they would be on their way.

Jack Hammond looked positively crushed by these news, and stuttered to Horatio, "Uh... thank you, Lieutenant, I hope you and I..."

'I bet you do,' Pellew thought.

"_Come_, Jack!" That was old Hammond, who all but dragged his charge from the card table, before Horatio was able to respond with anything but a glare at the old fool.

Between them, Pellew and Hornblower watched their fellow players retreat from the room; Bush appeared to have met up with an old acquaintance, and was happily sipping some of the club's finest brandy in the far corner. Admiral Pellew could no longer contain himself, and laughed out loud.

"Edward!" Horatio pleaded, looking around worriedly.

"Come with me," Pellew said, pulling him to a quieter spot near the fireplace where they would be able to speak more privately. Once there, Pellew rested his glass on the mantle, and said, quite non-chalantly, "In another minute, that lad would have ravished you on the tabletop, my dear. Audience be damned."

Horatio, blushing furiously, turned to face away from the room. He peered at Pellew from the corner of his eye. "Please don't say that." He ran a hand through the locks falling over his temple. "Dear God, I could barely think straight. Hammond _must_ have noticed!"

At this, Pellew smirked. "No doubt. I do believe you might have been the last one in the room to do so, Horatio." At Horatio's horrified look, he added, "I jest, of course. You were simply the last one at the table."

Horatio sighed with relief.

"Your complete lack of awareness of your own appeal is just too endearing. I wonder if our lovesick midshipman suffers from the same."

"Lovesick, Edward? Surely not!" A deep frown marred Horatio's smooth forehead.

Pellew clicked his tongue. "Well, perhaps not love. But lust, most certainly. How do you feel about that?" Horatio was biting his lip, clearly unsure how to respond. "Ah, I thought so." Pellew smiled. "I understand perfectly, in case that worries you."

"You do?" Horatio looked taken aback.

Pellew leaned in as close as was excusable in such a public place. "I must admit to some rather impure thoughts about the lad myself. He is a walking temptation. Just like you, my dear."

Horatio snorted into his glass. "I cannot believe he should be related to Hammond."

"Indeed not." Pellew smiled at Horatio indulgently. "They are staying at the Club, you know," he mentioned casually.

"Oh?" Horatio looked surprised. "Edward, why are you tell--."

Pellew nodded his head towards the far doorway, where to Horatio's shock mingled with something entirely different, Jack Hammond hovered awkwardly, his eyes fixed on Horatio.

"Well, I admit, I would have been disappointed had the boy given up quite so easily. What will you do, Horatio?" Pellew had taken the glass from Horatio's hand and placed it beside his own, as though the decision had already been made.

"Uh... I..." Horatio cleared his throat, fumbling with his lapels nervously. "I suppose I should take him aside and tell him to be more discreet."

"Mmm." Pellew agreed with a smirk.

"He ought to be told, Edward," Horatio said sternly.

"Well then, you go and do that," Pellew decided. Ignoring Horatio's positively comic expression, he added, "I will ensure your Mister Bush won't miss you until... well, whenever you return."

"Uh..."

"He's beginning to look quite desperate, Horatio. Go on and put him out of his misery, before he comes running across the room to throw himself at you," Pellew coaxed.

Horatio gasped in terror at this, and with a promise to see Edward later, he walked across the room to set Jack Hammond straight on a few things.

~ ~ ~

Exactly three minutes after Horatio's well-intended statement, "Mister Hammond, we need to talk. In private," he could be heard in a second floor corridor, panting and groaning without an ounce of resolution.

When Horatio had insisted on a private word with a rather severe expression on his face, Jack Hammond had, not surprisingly, looked suitably chastised. And so they walked up the stairway and past the guest quarters, until Jack Hammond pulled Hornblower unceremoniously around a dark corner and slammed himself full-length into the officer, his fingers clutching broad shoulders and his mouth desperately seeking purchase on Horatio's.

Horatio had not quite expected this and panicked, even while his legs suddenly no longer seemed to hold him upright. "Jack... mmpf!" He pushed the boy back, groaning at the flushed face and moist lips. "Not here, for heaven's sake. Where's your room?"

Jack was stuttering an apology, followed by, "Right here. Right behind you, sir." He fumbled for his key in his coat pocket, and reached awkwardly past Horatio's hip to unlock the door against which he had slammed the man.

They stumbled inside, and before Horatio allowed another moment's contact, he himself locked the door and checked it. "Where is your uncle, Mr Hammond?"

"In bed, sir. His quarters are next door." Jack was breathing hard and biting his lips, and it was clear from his nervous movements that he could barely refrain from touching Horatio.

Sparing a moment's thought for the foolishness of what he was about to do, Horatio leaned back against the door. Captain Hammond - a man who loathed and despised him - in the very next room, while his nephew stood there, looking at him in a way that would make a saint willingly agree to eternal damnation for even a few minutes with him.

"Sir," Jack pleaded in a whisper, stepping forward and reaching up to run his hands into Horatio's hair. "Please, sir!" And he kissed him again, more successfully this time because Horatio allowed it. Jack's sweet lips parted, and before Horatio had a chance to do anything, Jack's tongue was in his mouth, and he was groaning helplessly and drawing the boy into his arms, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

Jack was grinding against Horatio, his arousal evident. His hands did not remain idle, fumbling with Horatio's collar to expose a kissable area of skin. Only slightly smaller than Horatio, Jack was frantically, and rather cleverly, suckling at the other's neck as he revealed it, and Horatio's head thumped back against the door as he bucked into the eager caresses. The sound snapped some sense back into him, and he gasped out, "We must be quiet. Very quiet."

"Yes," Jack agreed hoarsely, and proceeded to make that very difficult, as his fingers snapped open Horatio's buttons as though he'd been planning the exact technique all evening. Within moments, he had managed to bare Horatio's chest and tug his breeches down off his hips, not having taken the time to remove any of the garments he had pulled open. "If I may say so, sir, you look..." Words failed him, and he decided to demonstrate instead.

His dignity but a distant memory, Horatio stifled his cries with his fist in his mouth, one hand flat against the door behind him, as Jack Hammond fell to his knees and dove down on his cock without a moment's hesitation.

Horatio could barely stand to watch, his self-control hanging by a thread as the dark head bobbed up and down at his groin, misty grey eyes in turn gazing up at him adoringly and closed in sheer bliss, while that delicious mouth noisily did the most sinful things to him. When Jack's hands tightened on his hips and the boy swallowed his whole length, it seemed like only seconds later, but Horatio could not help it - he came with a stifled groan, twitching and spurting his release into the willing mouth. When the room re-focussed itself, Horatio found the young man standing before him with a proud smirk on his now tainted lips, and he pulled him roughly against himself to kiss both the smirk and his seed from them.

Jack Hammond melted in his arms, turning effortlessly from the succubus he had been moments earlier into an equally convincing angel, and Horatio met no resistance when he marched the boy backwards across the room until he reached the bed, where he drew back and looked at him.

"This is unforgivable," Horatio murmured, even while removing the dove-blue coat and matching vest from the boy's trembling form.

"Oh yes, sir, quite." Jack Hammond held perfectly still while he was being undressed, and when his neatly tied necktie and crisply pressed shirt joined Horatio's own garments on the floor, he merely sighed and smiled at Horatio as though his every wish had come true.

"Your earlier performance aside, Mister Hammond," Horatio whispered huskily while tracing his hands over the boy's slender shoulders and down his arms. "How much experience do you truly have in these matters?"

Jack blushed, somewhat surprisingly. "I have never done what I pray you are about to do to me, sir."

Horatio closed his eyes for a moment, and struggled to regain control of his breathing. When he opened them again, Jack Hammond had stepped back and laid down, his breeches teasingly parted, but only slightly, and his bare upper body exposed and glowing golden in the light from the fire-place.

"I could simply stand here and look at you like that, Mister Hammond," Horatio admitted huskily.

"Jack." There was the wide smile again that made the young man look distinctly like an over-eager puppy.

"Only within this room, Jack." Horatio shrugged from what little remained of his clothing and crouched over the midshipman on all fours.

Jack shuddered in delight, wriggling on the sheets. "Yes, sir. I understand."

Horatio frowned. "I mean it, Jack. What passes between us this night may never be made known to anyone. You know the punishment."

Jack Hammond lowered his eyes guiltily. "I do. But you mustn't worry, sir, for this is too special to me to ever wish to share it with anyone."

Horatio nodded. Then he leaned down and kissed him, slowly, indulging leisurely in the boy's taste as he had been unable to in their mad kissing duel earlier. Whimpering, Jack parted his mouth, played with the tongue offered to him, let his wrists be pinned to the bed, and did not protest when Horatio rubbed his own bare groin against his partially clothed one. And when Horatio slipped his hand inside his breeches to cup him, he only moaned softly and bucked up into the grip, letting his wide eyes do all the pleading.

"Oh no," Horatio muttered.

"Sir?" Jack looked up fearfully, one hand on Horatio's shoulder as if to stop any potential retreat.

"We have nothing to ease the way."

"Oh." Jack Hammond bit his lip. "I never thought..." He set his lips and looked as determined as his youthfulness allowed. "It does not matter, sir. I can stand the pain. For you."

Horatio looked uneasy. "You cannot know what you are saying."

"I... I have heard that it hurts, but I don't mind, sir."

Despite his words he was trembling, and Horatio smiled warmly at him. "You are very brave, Jack."

At this, the young man's face fell, and he lowered his eyes. "No, sir. I am not." He regained his composure to look up at Horatio pleadingly. "But I could not bear to have you stop now, sir. Please."

Horatio was torn. He had no wish to hurt this boy, but it was clear that if he left him now, he would do so regardless. Jack trusted him. Implicitly. Almost distractedly, he pushed the breeches from the slender hips, and closed his hand around the already leaking erection in his hand, and made his decision. "I will not leave, Jack."

The sigh of relief was followed by a sharp inhale as Horatio tightened his grip and increased his pace, and within moments, Jack was thrashing on the bed. Clutching at Horatio's shoulders and sobbing helplessly, he spilled himself into Horatio's hand moments later.

"Turn over, Jack," Horatio said softly as soon as the boy had found his breath again. Dazed, Jack nodded, and rolled on his stomach. Horatio gently peeled down the now stained breeches, and parted the soft cheeks before him. He smiled when Jack gasped sharply, but knew the boy understood what he was doing once he began to smear Jack's own seed around and into his virginal opening. In fact, before he was even finished, Jack had begun pushing back against the intrusion, causing Horatio's finger to slip deeper inside him.

"Oh God! Oh... sir!" Jack whimpered.

"Shhh, be still," Horatio whispered, rubbing soothing circles over the plane of one lily-white cheek while continuing his probing. "You don't want your uncle breaking down the door, do you?"

Jack gasped out, half laughing, half shuddering. "No, sir! Certainly not!"

"Thought so." Horatio tugged the breeches off Jack's long, lean legs entirely, then carefully draped himself over the boy full-length, now both of them completely naked.

Jack moaned delightedly, and Horatio silenced him by adding a second finger, then a third.

Jack stiffened each time with tension and pain, but recovered himself quickly enough. Clearly, he had complete trust in Horatio not to hurt him more than necessary.

"Do you think you are ready for me now, Jack?" Horatio whispered into the shell of the boy's ear after a long, careful period of preparation.

"Yes." Jack groaned, pushing back hard to prove his point. "I am." He swallowed, one grey eye peering back over his shoulder at Horatio. "Take me, sir. Please!"

"God..." Horatio closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, then raised himself on his knees, parted Jack's thighs wider, and - lifting the boy's hips slightly - pushed into him very, very slowly, using his last remaining strength to keep from ramming home hard.

Jack nearly howled, and Horatio pressed down on the back of his head in a frantic attempt to muffle the sound in the pillow.

They both froze, panting hard for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry, sir, but I had no idea," mumbled Jack around a mouthful of linen.

"Am I hurting you too much, Jack?" Horatio asked guiltily, stroking the back of the boy's head and letting him breathe again. "If you want me to stop--"

"No, sir. I love it."

At this, Horatio raised his eyebrows, but a smile formed on his lips when a certain fond memory came to him. "Well, then," he said and, pulling out a little way, he kissed the smooth skin of Jack's shoulders and said, "Hold on, Mister Hammond."

~ ~ ~

Jack's pillow was very much the worse for wear by the time they fell, sated and panting, beside each other on the severely disheveled sheets.

Horatio turned his head to see the young midshipman looking at him expectantly. "Come here, Jack," he whispered, holding out his arm and, with a big smile, Jack settled against his side, head pillowed on Horatio's shoulder, one hand on his chest, and his fingers spread wide as if to commit to memory as much of the feel of Horatio's skin as he could.

Knowing he could not stay very much longer, Horatio held the boy close. He kissed the dark curls so like his own, and covered the hand over his heart with his.

"Sir, do you suppose that we..." Jack began hesitantly.

"Shh, no talking of the future, Jack. We cannot know what even tomorrow will bring." Horatio buried his nose in the soft, dark tendrils of Jack's hair and inhaled the scent of expensive soap mingled with a tinge of sweat.

"You will have your own command again soon, though," Jack tried.

Horatio sighed. "I very much hope so, but these are uncertain times."

"What I would not give to be under your command," Jack mused, then briefly raised his head and smiled at Horatio. "What I mean is..."

Horatio returned the smile. "I know what you mean, you tease." Hoping to avoid the topic of Jack's potential joining of any future ship's company of his, Horatio went about distracting the boy by rolling over him and kissing him breathless.

When Horatio finally reluctantly rose and began to dress, attempting to make his uniform somewhat presentable, he gazed wistfully at the now sleeping young man. God, how he reminded him of himself, though his own early Navy days now seemed many long years ago. Jack was a little older than he had been and, with a captain - even if it was Hammond - for an uncle, he would probably get a much better start than he had done. In fact, he told himself, it was very unlikely that a young gentleman like Jack Hammond would find himself on whatever river barge Horatio might be put in command of next. And no matter how much Jack might insist, Captain Hammond was most unlikely to allow his nephew anywhere near Horatio ever again. He tried not to be saddened by that thought.

"Have a good and long life, Jack Hammond," Horatio whispered as he knelt by the side of the bed. He kissed one soft cheek and tucked a curl behind Jack's ear, taking what he thought would be his last wistful look at the boy. "I wonder which lucky captain will be driven to distraction by you, my beauty."

He let the door click shut behind him as softly as he could.

~ ~ ~

"Oh, there he is!" Bush, smiling broadly, waved to him across the now distinctly empty club downstairs.

Horatio smiled distractedly. It was all too obvious that Bush had been enjoying a few too many while he himself had been upstairs.

Admiral Pellew sat smirking in the chair beside Bush's, and patted the empty seat next to him. "I hope your errand was not too... exhausting, Mister Hornblower?" he asked, grinning over the edge of his wine glass.

Horatio blushed furiously, glad that his companions were inebriated enough not to notice the difference. Or so he thought.

While Bush let his eyes wander about the room as though observing with great interest the few men still mingling, Edward leaned towards Horatio and whispered close to his ear, "Did you let him call you 'Horatio'?"

Horatio blushed, smirking. "No, I admit I rather enjoyed him calling me 'sir' throughout."

"Oh, you are an awful tease."

Horatio attempted to look stern. "I seem to remember a certain someone taking great delight in making me uphold decorum at the most inopportune moments, and enjoying it perversely too."

Admiral Pellew shifted in such a way that his hand landed, almost accidentally, on Horatio's thigh.

"Edward!" he squeaked. Darting his eyes towards Bush, Horatio was relieved that the other man had risen to go and refill his glass yet again.

"Don't worry, my dear. What's left breathing in this room is far too drunk to care. And I seem to remember the enjoyment being two-sided."

At this, Horatio smiled warmly. "You remember well."

Edward pretended to look back over his shoulder, and when this movement brought his nose near Horatio's hair, he inhaled deeply. "Mmm, that young man left a positively luxurious scent on you. Tell me, how was he?"

Horatio sighed involuntarily. "Delicious. Insatiable. And sweet, Edward. So sweet."

Pellew drew back a little. "Hmm..." he murmured, knowingly. "I will be inviting you, officially you understand, to see me in the morning. I have new orders for you. I think, perhaps, that I would like you to linger a little while after I give them to you, so I can give you something else." He smiled at Horatio's wide eyes. "You can tell me all about young Hammond, too."

Horatio sank back into the chair. "Oh Edward, he means to serve with me."

"And you do not want that?" Edward asked, most curious as to the response.

"Yes and no." Leaning forward again, Horatio whispered, "I would pay in golden treasures to hold him in my arms again. But there is something... oh, I don't know. I have a bad feeling about it."

"Oh dear." Edward set down his glass. "The lad seems quite determined. If you ask me to, I will deny any request to have him assigned to your new command."

"I have a new command?" Horatio asked, his face lighting up.

Edward chuckled. "Humble as ever, Mister Hornblower," he teased. "Did you think carnal desires are the only reason I've just invited you to my cabin tomorrow?" When Horatio looked duly embarrassed, he added, "I did say there was an official matter."

"So you did." Horatio laughed softly. Then he said more seriously, "So you will not approve his request."

"If you are sure. But he looked as though it might break his heart."

"I know." Horatio groaned, holding his head. "One would think his uncle would talk him out of it."

"Ah, yes," Edward muttered.. "You see, there is that, also. Captain Hammond returned downstairs shortly after you and your little conquest left and added his own request to Jack's."

"He did what?" Horatio asked, horrified.

"He wants his nephew on your ship, darling."

"The man has gone completely mad. Oh God, he must have heard us! He does this to torment me, and for no other reason." Horatio was gritting his teeth.

Edward looked at him quite seriously. "Oddly enough, I think he truly cares for Jack. Who would have thought him capable of such a thing?" He pondered this for a moment. "We must assume he asked because he wants to see Jack happy, and while he does not like you, he must realise you are one of the best officers the Navy has. Let us hope he has no other motives besides his nephew's safety and well-being." Horatio frowned. "But you... what about you?" Edward asked. "Will you accept a little torment in exchange for that sweeting back in your arms?"

Horatio did not need to ponder the matter any further. "God help me, yes!" he moaned piteously.

THE END


End file.
